


Cancelled/Uninteresting Bouquet of Whiterose!

by Mattricole



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Humor, Romance, cancelled ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattricole/pseuds/Mattricole
Summary: Ch 4: Fonic Artes & Hymns. Weiss loved everything about Ruby. Her dazzling smile, her infectious laugh, and her yandere-esque love for weaponry. She would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant making the others miserable.





	1. Role Reversal

What would have been an average day at Beacon Academy swiftly turned into anything but that when Yang had a most brilliant idea.

“Stop calling me a “prude”, Xiao Long, just because I refuse to go out drinking with you!” Weiss demanded, being held back by Ruby so she wouldn’t try to murder her sister.

“If you don’t want to be a prude then stop acting like one!” Yang shouted back, not even looking at Weiss, too busy trying to wrestle back her bottle of vodka Blake had confiscated. 

“I am not-ARGH!” Weiss shouted in anger, gripping Ruby’s arm and throwing her over her shoulder and rushed out of the dorm room.

“Weiss, why?!” Ruby cried, reaching out for her retreating partner, tears flowing as she was unable to stop Weiss from leaving.

“Eh, whatever,” Yang shrugged, sitting down on Blake’s bed. “With her gone, now we can enjoy our-”

“Yang, you’re a big, fat meanie!” she yelled, a burst of rose petals and she was gone.

“Ruby, wait!” she called out before sighing, not bothering to run after Ruby. There was no way she would be able to catch up to Ruby, so why even bother? “I’ll just have to make it up to her later,” she muttered, her plans for getting drunk completely forgotten as she thought of ways to make Ruby happy once more.

“You know this could have all been avoided if you just left Weiss alone,” Blake muttered as she exited the bathroom with an empty bottle of vodka. “So she doesn’t like to drink, so what? You could have just convinced her to play Jenga or something.”

“Oh please, that’s so…” Yang paused, thinking over Blake’s words before sighing. “Yeah, Jenga actually does sound fun right about now,” she muttered, rubbing her temples to ease away an incoming headache. Great, now she needs to do something to make Weiss feel better, but what? 

Meanwhile, Weiss quickly rushed off to Vale, plotting her revenge against Yang.

“If she thinks I’m such a prude, then I’ll just have to show her how much I can change,” she muttered darkly, a smirk emerging from her lips as she formulated the perfect plan to insult Yang.

\---LineBreak---

“Yo, what’s a cracka lackin, my home dogs!”

“What and a what?!” Yang shouted, staring at the horror that was before her. Weiss was dressed up in a shoddy replication of her outfit, her hair frizzed out in an attempt to emulate Yang’s hair and had on yellow wristbands.

“What do you think of my new outfit, pretty far out, huh?”

“Oh my god,” Blake muttered, pressing her hand to her mouth in an attempt not to laugh at the sight. It seems Yang’s mocking really was coming back to bite her in the rear.

“Who even says “far out” anymore?” Yang groaned, watching with disdain as Weiss made a fool of herself.

“Yo, Blakey!” Weiss greeted, walking up to her and slinging an arm over her shoulder. “How you doin’, sweet thang?”

“S-sweet thang?” Yang muttered, her jaw now nearly reaching the floor.

“If ya got nothing to do right now, how about you take a ride with your sweet Yang!”

“Oh my god,” Blake chuckled, leaning into Weiss. “Sure thing, “Yang”, I’d love to take a ride with you.”

“Oh, come on!” Yang shouted as she threw her arms in the air. “I’ve been trying to take you out for ages and you always say no! How come she gets a yes?”

“Settle down there, fake Yang,” Weiss said as she held out her hand.

“F-fake Yang?!”

“No one can compete with me, or with-” she paused, flexing her arms and giving each one a kiss. “My babies, Bang and Fang!”

“That’s it, she wins,” Blake laughed, looping her arm with Weiss’. “She’s the new Yang.”

“Oh come on-” at that the door burst open, Ruby coming in with a plateful of cookies.

“Yang, you are going to apologize to-” she paused, looking between Yang and Weiss, her eyes going wide as she dropped her plate. “W-what’s going on?!” she shouted, taking out crescent rose in gun form and pointing it back and forth. 

“R-Ruby, what are you-” Yang panicked, stopping as Ruby’s gun pointed at her head.

“Quiet you!” she ordered, glaring over at Weiss. “W-what’s going on? Which one’s the real Yang?!”

“Oh, you have got to be fucking with me,” Yang mumbled with a shake of her head. “Rubes, listen-”

“Whoa, Rubes! Careful where you point that thing,” Weiss called out, waving her arms defensively. “I don’t know about Fake Yang, but I already got my shots,” she said with a wink, earning a groan from Yang.

“Ugh, that was just terrible-”

“Yang!” Ruby shouted happily, running up and hugging Weiss. “Oh thank goodness! I couldn’t tell who was real and who was…” she paused, turning to glare at Yang. “Fake,” was all she said as she pointed Crescent Rose at Yang and fired, blasting Yang out the window.

“...That was totally not tubular,” Weiss muttered, looking out the window to make sure Yang was okay. Given that she was currently flipping her off, she was certain Yang was fine. “Welp, now that that’s taken care of…” she paused, looking over at Ruby with a smile. “Thanks for playing along, Ruby. For a second there I thought you actually fell for it!” she chuckled, though it slowly died down at Ruby’s confused face.

“What do you mean by “playing along”, Yang?” she asked with a tilt of her head.

“...Oh my god, Ruby,” Weiss facepalmed, shaking her head at her gullible leader. “It’s me, Weiss, you idiot!” 

“Say whaaat?!” Ruby gasped, glancing carefully at Weiss. “I-I can’t believe it! Your costume is so...accurate,” she applauded, inflating Weiss’ ego.

“Why, thank you, Ruby,” she curtsied, earning a giggle from Ruby. 

“Wow, it’s so weird seeing you dressed up as Yang and doing a curtsy,” she laughed, her eyes lighting up at a sudden epiphany. “Oh my god! If you’re dressing up as Yang, then-” she ran off, rummaging through Blake’s drawers.

“...I have a feeling I know where this is going,” Blake sighed, her hunch being correct as Ruby pulled out her clothes.

“I’m dressing up as Blake!”

“Of course you are,” she facepalmed, causing Ruby to scoff.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” she said, patting Blake on the back comfortingly. “If it’s any consolidation, I’ve been practicing!”

“It’s consolation- Wait,” Weiss stopped herself mid-correction, looking at Ruby as if she were crazy. “What do you mean you “practice”?” Ruby shifted her eyes back and forth, refusing to look Weiss in the eye.

“Uh, well… If I told you, Yang would kill me,” she muttered, looking down at her fidgeting feet.

“...I don’t think I want to know,” she muttered, earning a nod from Blake.

“Yeah, that’s a rabbit hole I’d rather not go down,” she agreed, heading over to Ruby’s drawers. “Well, since this is a thing now, I’ll be dressing up as Ruby.”

“And Yang will most likely dress as me for revenge,” Weiss nodded to herself, turning away as Blake began changing in front of her whilst Ruby headed into the bathroom to change. 

\---LineBreak---

“Oh, Jauney boy, you truly are a genius,” Jaune muttered to himself, flexing in front of a mirror as he admired his suit decorated in glitter. During his research on Grimm he came across a particular beast, the majestic Peacockaloo, a Grimm that covered itself in bright colors to attract itself a mate. It would dance around its love interest, showing off its moves in order to win over the other's affection. It was genius.

“With this, Weiss will beg to be my girlfriend,” he chuckled, leaving his dorm room and ignoring the jealous stare of Ren. Oh, how he wished he could be as smooth as Jaune.

“Hey, Jaune!”

“Weiss!” he smiled, rushing over to the...blonde(?) girl of his dreams. “Bonde? Did you dye your hair?” he asked, earning a nod from the girl.

“Yup! What do you think?” she asked, running her hand through her hair.

“It’s...great?” he shrugged, much preferring Weiss’ beautiful white hair. “Well, anyways-”

“Hey, Jaune, have you seen…” she paused, her brow twitching irritably. “Have you seen Yang?”

“Yang? Yeah, she ran off with Blake and Ruby off to Vale,” he shrugged. “Though I gotta say, something seemed off about them…” he trailed off, thinking of how both Yang and Blake were noticeably shorter while Ruby had seemingly grown a bit.

“Thanks, bye!” Yang waved, dashing away before Jaune could stop her.

“Wait, I wanted to ask you something!” he quickly ran in front of her, stopping Yang in her tracks. “Weiss, I know you’ve denied your feelings for me in the past…” he trailed off, standing on the tip of his toes as he raised his arms into the air. “But you must understand, our love for each other transcends time itself!”

“What the hell are you going on about?” Yang muttered, watching in disgust as Jaune circled around her provocatively. 

“Weiss, will you do me the honor of-” he did a backflip, slipping and falling on his butt before lifting one leg into the air, as if he meant to do that. “-getting coffee with me?” he whispered deeply in a sad attempt to sound sexy.

“Sorry, Jaune, I’m in a…” she paused, a devious smirk adorning her face. Oh, dressing up as Weiss and mocking her in front of the others? That would be sweet. Accepting Jaune’s confession and forcing Weiss to go on a date with him?

“...Nah, that’s too cruel,” Yang muttered, discarding the idea and running past Jaune. 

“No, Weiss! Come back my love!” Jaune cried, though Yang ignored it. Even she knew what going too far looked like, and it looked exactly like Jaune Arc.

 

\---LineBreak---

“So Wei-err, Yang! How about we go off to read some books!” Ruby asked, pointing at a nearby comic book store.

“Sorry, Blake, but I gotta go and check out my tubular abs!” Weiss replied, taking Ruby’s hand and running it across her impressive abdomen. “What do you think?” Ruby couldn’t stop herself from purring as she ran her fingers across Weiss’ abs.

“Th-they’re really great,” she muttered, a bit of drool escaping from the side of her mouth. She would never have thought Weiss would have such incredible abs. 

“Ew, quit being so touchy!” Blake said with a squeaky voice, doing her best to sound like Ruby. “If you two are going to keep this up then I’ll...Uh…” she trailed off, thinking of possible ways Ruby would react to such a sight. “...Go to the weapon store?” she looked to Ruby, who nodded enthusiastically.

“Ooh, I would totally do that if I saw you and Yang acting like this,” she whispered, giving Blake a thumbs up, causing Blake to sigh in relief.

“Okay, then I’m doing a good enough-”

“Oh my gawd, why aren’t you studying!”

“...What?” Blake gasped out, looking over at the newly arrived Yang. 

“I sound nothing like that!” Weiss glared at Yang, who was smirking.

“Oh, I totally sound this prissy!” Yang said as she examined her nails. “And not only that but I-”

“Weiss, what have you done to yourself?!” 

“Aargh!” Yang screamed at her ear being tugged, staring at the offender from the corner of her eye. 

“W-Winter?” Weiss mumbled, watching as her enraged sister tugged at Yang’s ear.

“Look at you,” she growled, her eyes wandering up and down Yang’s figure. “Inexplicably taller, your breast are larger! Your hair dyed yellow, did you think I would not notice you getting plastic surgery?!” she screamed, dragging Yang by the ear.

“Ow ow ow, wait! This is all a misunderstand-”

“Don’t you talk back to me, young lady!” Winter screamed angrily, breathing rapidly as she failed to keep her anger in check. “It’s clear that you have been poorly influenced by your idiotic friends- Oh, hello, Yang, Ruby, Blake!” she waved at the three, who all waved back politely.

“Whoa, tubular outfit, Weiss’ sis!” Weiss called out, flashing two finger guns at Winter. “Yo, I gots to go! Gotta stand in front of a mirror and admire my abs for the next hour or so, toodles!”

“I do not admire my abs, Weiss!” Yang screamed, shaking her fist at the retreating Weiss.

“Quit talking in the third person, Weiss!” Winter reprimanded as she pulled Yang towards the training yard. “You truly have become a delinquent, oh, but don’t worry, dear sister! I’ll beat that delinquency out of you yet.”

“W-why me?” Yang whispered, tears flowing as she was dragged into what might as well have been her own personal hell. 

“If you have the energy to whine, you have the energy to train,” Winter growled, looking over at Blake and Ruby. “Would either of you like to join us?” she asked, looking over at Blake. “My sister is always talking about how she enjoys your company.”

“R-really?!” Ruby smiled, staring off at the retreating Weiss. “I-I’m going to follow Wei-er, Yang! I’m going to follow Yang!” she shouted as she ran after her partner, practically drooling.

“...Weird,” Blake mumbled before turning back to Winter. “...Eh,” she shrugged, deciding to go along with the training. Who knows what would happen if she left Yang alone with Winter?

Disaster. Disaster would occur if she left Yang alone with Winter, and she was going to make sure it didn’t happen.

\---LineBreak---

I don’t know how to end this...


	2. Legendary Super Mousey

Weiss knew moving to the small town of Patch and opening a small inn wouldn’t be as easy as many assumed. She needed competent bar keep who could mix any and all drinks as well as cook meals for her customers. She needed to keep the building up to code. Ensure the building would be warm during the winter and cool during the summer. She needed to charge a proper price for her rooms, she wanted to make a decent wage but she also wanted to charge cheaply, after all, if customers felt like they spent so little for a five star hotel quality service they would ignore her competitors and become a loyal customer.

Surprisingly, all of these issues were actually quite easy to deal with. Her expertise in business allowed her to take proper care of her building, making it far more homely than her competitors, whilst simultaneously being cheaper. Her barkeep, Yang Xiao Long, was amazing at her job. She kept the customers satisfied while being able to kick any of the unruly ones out easily. Sure, she damaged a few tables and chairs, but that was the price to pay for ensuring no one would sexually harass her patrons.

No, what was the most difficult part of her job was pest. Patch, due to being in the middle of a heavily forested area, was prone to rats, mouses, and other disgusting rodents, all bad for business. Weiss had spent much money on the best of traps, fixing holes in her building, and even owning several outdoors cats and one indoor cat, who Yang fondly named Blake. 

This was enough, at first, but eventually she noticed that this just was untrue. Cookies were going missing. Milk jugs were being chewed through and spilling over the floor during the night. One had gotten through, a sneaky little devil that refused to leave and one that Blake could not catch.

It was a disgusting, pesky little mouse.

The very thought sent shivers down her spine. A mouse running around her inn as if it owned the place. Stealing cookies and wasting milk. Oh, how she wished the thing would just eat the poisoned food and keel over or maybe getting its neck snapped in a mouse trap. Better yet, it could slowly be eaten by Blake, regretting it’s life choices as it slowly digested in Blake’s stomach.

Okay, so maybe that was a bit much, but Weiss desperately hated rodents. They were just so...disgusting. Nevertheless, it was in her building and nothing Blake did was taking care of the problem.

It appears she’d have to take care of it herself.

\---LineBreak---

Two in the morning, it would be a few more hours for the sun to rise. Everyone but herself was asleep. Weiss stifled a yawn, focusing all of her attention on the plate of cookies on the ground, a bowl of fresh milk laying next to it. She was hiding behind a wall in the next room, waiting in wait with a rapier in hand, ready to strike at a moment’s notice.

It was then she heard it, something was scurrying about. She saw it out of the corner of her mind, a little mouse she believed.

‘Ugh, disgusting!’ she thought, biting back a gag of disgust. She watched it carefully as it stood still, staring longingly at the plate of cookies. ‘Now!’ she thought as she lunged after it with her blade, only for the vile thing to dodge.

“Ha ha! Ya missed me!” The vile thing...squeaked?

“W-what the?!” Weiss looked up in shock, staring at what appeared to be a tiny human! She wore what appeared to be a black combat skirt with red frills at the end, her combat boots having the same red frills and a little red cape. ‘H-how can a human be so tiny?’ Weiss thought before realizing why she mistook the tiny creature for a mouse. Atop its head were a pair of adorable mouse ears, flickering about as she laughed triumphantly, her tiny tail swaying about as she ran towards the plate of cookies, standing atop it victoriously.

“Ha, foolish mortal!” the mouse-human thing squeaked, grabbing a cookie by the edge and pulled it off of the plate, slowly pulling the cookie towards her hole in the wall. “You thought you could defeat me so easily? You cannot hope to keep up with my speed!” she laughed, not realizing that Weiss did not pursue due to her inability to keep up, but rather frozen in place in shock at the odd little creature.

‘Am I dreaming?’ she thought as she pinched her cheek, feeling mild pain. ‘No, not dreaming. Hallucinating. I’m hallucinating,’ she thought as she rose from her sitting position and began following the slow moving...thing.

“Oh ho, you still believe you have a chance?” the thing squeaked questionably, a haughty laugh escaping it’s adorable lips, sweat beading down it’s face from the strain of pulling the snack that was no doubt at least double it’s weight. “Go ahead and try, but you see human, you’re not dealing with the average mousey anymore.”

‘So it is a mouse?’ Weiss wondered as she made it to the the small mouse’s position, though making no move to stop it, her curiosity getting the better of her. What was this thing and why was it so a-DOR-able?!

“You see, I have risen above and become a...legend!” her sentence became strained, face beat red as she unwillingly slowed down, her fatigue becoming apparent. “The legend that...you...fear!”

‘Aw, she thinks she’s a legend,’ Weiss blushed,reeling in a squee as she sat down next to the mouse’s home, waiting for her to catch up. ‘Then again, I’ve never seen such a creature, so I suppose she is a legend.’

“I have...become...a...super…mou-GAH!” she screamed in agony as she fell over, clutching her back in pain. 

“Are you okay?!” Weiss asked, her voice raising in concern as she scooped the mouse up in her hands, cradling the poor dear.

“I-I think I pulled an owie,” she squeaked, small adorable tears flowing down her face. 

“Aw, you poor wittle thing,” Weiss cooed, cupping her left hand for the girl to lie on while petting her with her right index finger, earning a glare from the mouse.

“D-do not mock me, human! I am the fearsome Ruby Rose! Vanquisher of horrifying beast beyond your imagination!” she squeaked, her attempts to slap away Weiss’s finger in vain as it only added to her adorableness in Weiss’s eyes. “Fear me! Fear me I say!”

“Aw, who’s the fearsome wittle mousey? Is it you?” Weiss cooed as she started rubbing Ruby’s back in a massaging manner.

“Yes! Yes it is!” Ruby replied, not at all caring for Weiss’s cooing. “Wah wah wah, how humiliating,” she growled, biting back a moan from Weiss’s fingers doing wonders for her back. She was feeling better already, at least physically.

“Aw, of course you are,” Weiss cooed as she gave a quick peck to Ruby’s head. “You wittle cuite, do you want to sleep with me tonight? Do you? Do you?”

“Wait what?!” Ruby screamed, blushing as she felt Weiss’s cheek nuzzling her tiny body. “W-wait! There’s a certain order to these kind of things!”

“Yes you do! You do want to sleep with me, you adorable wittle mousey!”

“Don’t just decide things on your own!” Ruby admonished only to be ignored as Weiss continued treating her like some sort of puppy. “Ugh, for this, you disgusting human, you must pay,” she muttered darkly. Oh, how her dark plans for this foolish human were coming together, a plan that would both humiliate and-

“Oh, I suppose I should bring the cookies and milk up as well,” Weiss muttered to herself, placing the plate of cookies atop the bowl of milk and balancing it on one hand. “Don’t want my wittle mousey to starve!” she placed another peck atop Ruby’s head before heading back to her room.

‘...Okay, my dark plans can wait, I guess,’ Ruby thought excitedly as she stared at the cookies and milk. First the cookies THEN the diabolical plot against the Schnee, after all, there was a certain order to these kinds of things.

\---LineBreak---

Ruby never did get to enact her diabolical revenge. She was far too busy enjoying her new life of luxury. Back rubs, cookies, strawberries, milk, and all the kisses she utterly deserved were at her beck and call.

“Ah, this is the life, eh Blake?” 

“I get crummy dry food and dead mice, but yeah, this is the life,” Blake replied drearily.

“Aw, don’t be jealous!” Ruby said as she climbed down from the counter to the ground below, landing before Blake. “Yang and Weissy gets you fish every now and then, and I hear how you purr when they scratch behind your-”

“Finish that sentence and die!” Blake hissed.

“Whoa!” Ruby screamed as she quickly scurried back up to the bar counter and away from Blake. “See if I’ll share my chocolate chip cookies with you now, you rude cat!”

“I’m allergic!” she mewed back.

“Ugh, okay, okay!” Weiss yelled as she exited from the kitchen, placing a plate of tuna in front of Blake, who happily gobbled it up.. “Pesky cat, always whining for food,” she muttered, turning to Ruby and petting her behind her ears. “Aw, she wasn’t picking on my sweet wittle Ruby, was she?” she cooed, earning a giggle from Ruby.

“Aw, a little bit, but I’m fine!” Ruby smiled, leaning into Weiss’s finger.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Weiss whimpered, leaning down and planting a kiss atop Ruby’s head. “I’ll be sure to give you extra helpings of strawberries to make up for that mean, old kitty!”

“I’m not old!” Blake mewed, earning an annoyed glare from Weiss.

“Oh, quiet you! I’m not giving you more tuna just cause you whine some more! Quit being a glutton!” Sadly, no one but Ruby understood Blake. All they heard was annoying meowing.

“Ugh,” Blake growled, laying down on the floor. Life truly was unfair for-

“Oh, fine, drama queen!” Weiss sighed as she picked up Blake’s empty plate and went back to the kitchen only to return with another plate full of tuna. “But no more till dinner,” she said as she placed the plate in front of Blake.

“...I love you,” she mewed before digging into her meal, purring happily as she did so.

“I’ll assume that was an ‘I love you’,” Weiss chuckled, turning to Ruby. “If you need anything I’ll be in the kitchen.”

“Bye, Weissy!” Ruby waved as she watched Weiss return to the kitchen, no doubt helping Yang with preparing dinner for their guests. 

\---LineBreak---

Tiny grimm is in the inn. Fights tiny Ruby. Bites Weiss’s finger, causing her to bleed just a little bit. Ruby gets angry and upset, grows full size and slices the bugger in half before it can even register what happened. Ruby holds Weiss in her arms, crying at the death of her love who keeps telling her she’s alright. Amount of blood Weiss loses would kill a mouse, but for a human it’s very small, Ruby finally understands and apologises. Weiss kisses her.

“But...thank you for the concern,” Weiss smiled before getting up. “Now if you’re done moping about, could you help me clean up this mess? I don’t want to scare away any of my customers away.”

“R-right!” Ruby jumped up with a salute. “I-I’ll get a mop and bucket!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually about a month old and it's not...cancelled per say. This was going to end by having a tiny beowolf come out and bite Weiss's finger, enraging Ruby and causing a battle to the death where she grows and slices it in two. I didn't like the direction so I was thinking of re-writing it. I'm gonna see if I can make this my next mainproject after DTMMAN. The idea's going to be the same, tiny mouse Ruby, but the stories going to be completely different.
> 
> That is, if I even decide to make it.


	3. Chapter 3

If you were to ask a dragon “What is the most important treasure in the world to you?”, most would answer one of two things; Gold or princesses. Ruby always had difficulty choosing which she preferred. On one hand gold would remind her of her sister, Yang, who she had a bit of a long distance relationship. The two were on good terms, they hardly fought, they weren’t territorial with each other, and they would hunt for food occasionally with each other.

The reason for the long distance was Yang’s vice for princesses. Oh, how Yang was obsessed with royalty, she was constantly caught chasing skirts, attempting to seduce various princesses but only having mild success.

Ruby couldn’t blame her sister, she too had a bit of an obsession with princesses. The way they dressed, the way they danced, the way they spoke. It was all so beautiful to her. As she travelled the world she found her favorites even among the most beautiful of princesses.

Princess Penny Polendina was as innocent as they came. Kind to all, rich, poor, and all in between, it didn’t matter to her. Even the cruelest of criminals were granted the honor of a visit from the world’s friendliest princess. Of course, this made it difficult for her guards to protect her, but if push came to shove then Ruby would step in, receiving the wonderous reward of a gawking, excited Penny.

Another favorite of hers was Princess Blake Belladonna. A bit of a bookworm, she was often found in her castle’s library, reading any and all books that she could get her hands on. Ruby found it oddly endearing to watch the young faunus read, her lips silently reading along, allowing Ruby the joy of getting a bedtime story. It reminded her of days with her mother, nestled into her side as Summer regaled her with stories of knights fighting off demons. Dragons battling against the gods themselves in order to free them from the chains of fate. It was for this reason Ruby liked Blake, though she stayed away from the girl, after all, if she got too close to Blake then she was sure Yang would throw a fit.

It was fine though. She may have considered both Penny and Blake to be amongst her favorite princesses, but neither one of them compared to her ultimate favorite.

Princess Weiss Schnee of Atlas.

The warrior princess herself, who gathered her own little platoon of twenty of the best soldiers from around the world. They would travel across the land, going from town to town defending the residents from the lowliest of bandits to the fiercest of dragons. No quest was too much for Weiss and her men. She was the defender of the weak, even if the king deemed a town too small and unimportant to deserve defending, Weiss would ignore and fight for them anyways. Not for some monetary reward, not for honor, and not for glory. But because it was right.

As much as Ruby loved gold for reminding her of Yang, she couldn’t help but love princesses just as much.

\---LineBreak---

“Jaune, status update,” Weiss ordered, wiping away the fresh blood from her blade.

“F-five injured, two dead, ma’am! Jordan and Malcolm didn’t make it,” Jaune muttered, looking down at his feet, unable to bring himself to look Weiss in the eye.

Weiss sighed, her shoulders slumping briefly before straightening her back. “Begin drafting letters to the families of the fallen and speak to Ren about compensating them,” Weiss ordered, walking away before Jaune could even give a reply.

They had been ambushed by men wearing an unfamiliar uniform, she was unsure if they were soldiers from another country or mercenaries hired by an enemy she may have inadvertently made. It didn’t matter either way, someone wanted her head on a platter and she needed to figure out who.

She tried to review what she knew in her head but quickly found it pointless. All she knew was that these men attacked her crew and managed to slay two of her men, both accomplished swordsmen that could compete with her any day of the week. They were well trained, far too skilled to be simple bandits.

There was only person she actually knew that wanted her dead that wasn’t a leader of a group of bandits, her brother Whitley. She had no proof, but she would have to keep an eye on her brother just in case. If there was a chance to usurp the throne he would take it in a heartbeat.

“...Does that dragon know anything?” she pondered, thinking back on the silver eyed, black dragon. She had caught it following her quite a number of times, spying on her whenever she would return to the caste and whenever she left on her weekly missions of defending the nearby villages and towns. It was most likely spying on her even now, hiding away in the nearby forest.

Perhaps it was time to speak with this dragon personally.

“Jaune, I’m heading out the check the nearby forest, don’t follow me!”

“Wh-what?! Wait!” Jaune cried out as she tried to follow after Weiss, stopping as he was stopped by Ren. “Ren, what are you-”

“Leave her highness be, she’ll be fine.”

Weiss ignored the two men behind her, she knew Ren would get Jaune off her back.

As she entered the forest she felt a sudden...pull. As if she was lassoed by an invisible rope and gently pulled forward. It wasn’t forceful, if she tried she was certain she could pull away and flee, but that was clearly on purpose. Whoever was pulling her clearly had no malicious intent, they simply wanted to lead her and they gave her the choice whether or not to listen.

Soon she came upon a large clearing, the sun poking through the trees and directly onto the being that resided directly into the middle.

It was the silver eyed, black dragon.

“Ah, I’m glad you came,” the dragon breathed out, with what Weiss assumed to be a smile adorning it’s face. “I have waited a long time to finally talk with you, Princess Weiss.”

“Just talk?” Weiss asked, glaring at the creature. “If all you wanted was to talk, then why not come out and talk instead of stalking me for-”

“How many dragons have you killed?” the dragon asked calmly, silencing Weiss for only a moment.

“...Two or three,” she muttered, her hand going for Myrtenaster.

“Oh, there’s no need for that,” the dragon waved it’s claw. “I’m not angry or upset by that. Those dragons attacked your people unprovoked and so you came and defended your people. I’m just pointing out that, well, it’s kinda doubtful you’d want to talk to me after that, and you know, it’d make things awkward, and I hate it when things are awkward and I really wanted us to get on a good foot but you look mad and now you look annoyed-”

“Stop rambling!” Weiss scolded, earning a small ‘eek’ from the dragon, who jumped back just a bit.

“S-sorry, I get nervous easily,” she mumbled, scratching the back of her neck nervously. “L-look, how about I change forms? That might make things less awkward,” she offered, causing Weiss to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

“Change forms? What do you mean by-” she was cut off as a bright light engulfed the dragon, causing her to shield her eyes with her arm. The sheer brightness burned her eyes like nothing before, even with her eyes closed and blocked by her arms it still felt as if she was staring directly into the sun. Thankfully the light quickly died down, and in only a moment she was able to see perfectly clear. “What the hell was...that…” she trailed off as she stared forward, the dragon now gone and in it’s place a girl, just an inch or two shorter than her. Her hair was what drew her attention next, short black hair with red tips. 

“Ah, that’s much better,” the former dragon said, admiring her scale covered arms and legs and stretching out the wings that protruded from her back, making Weiss’s mouth water. This image before her, it was all so… “Oh, crap! I forgot to introduce myself! Hello, Weiss, my name is-”

“So cute!” Weiss squealed as she launched herself at the smaller girl, glomping her into a back breaking hug. 

“Gah! W-Weiss, wait! I-”

“Who’s the adorable dragon? Who is it? Is it you? Is it you?”

“Am I a dog now?!” Ruby shouted in shock as she felt Weiss’s cheek rubbing against her own. Surely she hadn’t been demoted to such just because of her now short stature?

“Yes it is! Yes it is! You are!” Weiss cooed into her ear, causing tears of both embarrassment and glee to leak from her eyes.

“I don’t know how to feel about this,” she muttered, resigning to her fate of being cuddled to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while being obsessed with "Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid". I still want to do a dragon Ruby, but how I started this one out would have to lead to them starting a civil war against Whitley and all I wanted to do was a one-shot, not some epic story so I ended up throwing this out. Maybe someday I'll figure out how I wanna do a dragon Ruby one-shot, but for now this is the closest thing I have.
> 
> Oh, and for those waiting for the next chapter of "Does This Make Me a Necrophiliac?", even though I have no motivation to work on it I decided to try to at least write a paragraph a day. I'm hoping by forcing myself to start I'll get motivated to continue writing long after that paragraph, but we'll see. The chapter is outlined and I have some ideas jotted down for future chapters. Yeah, it was supposed to end with the next update but for some reason, I feel it'd be awkward to introduce Zwei next chapter.


	4. Fonic Artes & Hymns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a disappointment for me. I wanted to do a D&D esque story, but never could find the time to properly research it or never found myself motivated to do so. I had Tales of the Abyss on the mind constantly, so I thought I'd mash the two up and make it come off as them playing a D&D game for dolts. The end result was this and...yeah, while it made me chuckle to read through I feel as if it could be so much better and I eventually just gave up on it.

“Your party sits patiently at the counter of the bar, the floors of the tavern bending and creaking under the weight of its patrons, telling you it was crafted by an idiotic, inane fool. The smell of booze and cheap harlots waft into your noses. How do you react?”

“Weiss, I don’t think we need to have a choice for every little-”

“I plug my nose with the cotton swabs I bought earlier!” 

“I punch it!”

“Ugh, this is stupid,” Blake muttered, shaking her head at the dreadfully boring game of Fonic Arts and Hymns. “...I ignore it.”

“Roll for...initiative? Is that how it works? No matter, just roll the dice.”

“Woo hoo! Perfect 36! What do I get?!” Ruby asked as she bounced on her seat.

“The God’s above are amazed at how perfectly you plugged your nose, with cotton swabs of all things. You’ve earned a blessing of plus ten to all stats.”

“Dayum! Nice roll, Ruby!” Yang congratulated as she high fived her sister before turning to Weiss. “I got a 24, what’s that get me?”

“You punch into the air with the ferocity of a lioness. Though they are not a living creature, the smells of the tavern are still struck by awe by what you have done. They decide to join you, forever coating your body in the disgusting smell.”

“Dammit!” Yang cursed, slamming her fist into the table, the laughter coming from Ruby doing nothing more than aggravating her further.

“Aw, come on, Yang! I thought you liked the smell of taverns?” Ruby giggled, earning a glare from Yang. 

“Doesn’t mean I wanna smell like one,” she muttered before turning towards Blake. “What did you roll?”

“Twenty. What do I win?” Blake asked sarcastic roll of the eyes.

“You attempt to ignore the smells of the tavern, but they still distract you, especially now that they have decided to conglomerate around one of your traveling companions. Minus three to all stats.”

‘You evil bitch,’ Blake thought ferociously, glaring at the smirking heiress. This was the last time she’d let her be the Fon Master.

“After several grueling minutes, the barkeep finally makes his way towards you,” Weiss coughed into her fist, inhaling deeply as she prepared a deep voice. “Eh, babes! Ow you doin’?” and ended up sounding like a wannabe surfer dude, much to Yang’s enjoyment.

“Oh, I’m doin’ just fine, handsome!” she chortled, her face glowing red.

“Oi, does me hearty good to hear that from ye-”

‘Can’t even stick with one accent,’ Blake bit back a groan at the now pirate bartender.

“The bartender continues to flirt with Yin, his gaze dropping down ever so often at her ample...assets. How does the party react? Roll for initiative...Did I do that right?” she turned her questioning gaze towards Ruby.

“Perfect!” Ruby gave the okay sign, before throwing her dice down. “I ignore all reason and flee into the woods to face a dragon!” she exclaimed as she rolled another perfect 36.

“I follow after Garnet!” Yang said as she rolled a 30.

“I shoot myself,” Blake said as she dropped her dice, exchanging them for the book in her lap.

“Garnet leaps through an unopened window, but due to her amazing talent she comes through unscathed,” Weiss said as she smiled up at Ruby.

“Woohoo!”

“Whilst Yin flails and trips over a mug of beer, losing ten points of health.”

“Damn, these dice rolls are rough,” Yang muttered.

“When Yin does manage to escape through the window, they proceed to get mauled by bears, barely making it out alive.”

“Okay, now you’re just-Oof, barely?!” Yang smirked before she could call Weiss out, biting back the bark of laughter that threatens to escape her lips.

“Black dies, not due to shooting themselves, but due to an illness that prevents them from having fun and enjoying their friends first Score,” Weiss glared over at Blake.

“Maybe Black would know how to have fun and enjoy their friends score if they actually wrote the story instead of studying for exams?” Blake looked over her book at Weiss. “...and giving Garnet dice that read 12 on each side?”

“Wait wha-”

“Nothing! Your dice are fine, Ruby,” Weiss quickly said as she covered Ruby’s dice. “Blake’s just being a sore loser, is all!” she smiled up at Ruby as innocently as possible.

...It terrified Yang.

“Oh, okay!” and completely pacified Ruby, who could never doubt her Super Bestie Better Than the Restie. “So, about that dragon?”

“You and the only surviving member travel deep into the forest. Having not planned this outing you end up going around in circles, lost in this accursed place. Hours pass as you wander aimlessly, eventually finding the entrance to a den. How do you-”

“We enter!” Ruby and Yang shout in unison, throwing their dice down onto the table.

“...You didn’t need to roll for that one,” Weiss mumbled, before smiling up at the two. “With the vigor that would impress Lorelei himself, Garnet marches into the den-” she quickly darted her eyes over Yang’s roll of thirteen. “-with Yin cowering behind her fearless leader, her teeth chattering, showing their true colors as a coward.”

“...I’m starting to feel bullied,” Yang glared over at a smirking Weiss.

“It’s your imagination, I assure you,” she said with another innocent (horrifying) smile, before turning back to her notes, glancing over her watch as she did so. “As you traverse deeper into the den, you realize game time is over and we need to get back to studying.”

“Aww, and it was getting to the good part,” Ruby muttered, her face twisting into a pout that Weiss found perfectly kissable.

“Actually, I could use the break,” Yang yawned as she stood, stretching her arms out. “Maybe a few hours away from this game will improve my dice throwing game.”

“Or Weiss will turn even your best throws into failures,” Blake scoffed with a flip of the page.

“Come on, girls. Weiss would never cheat at this game,” Ruby quickly stood to defend her bestie. “You girls just need to up your game, like I have!” she said proudly, oblivious to her unfair advantage.

“It’s okay, Ruby. Some people just can’t help but get jealous when they’re playing with the greatest,” Weiss smiled at the blush that crept up on Ruby’s face. “Now come along, we need to study for Professor Port’s next test,” she stood, picking up her items and waltzed out of the room.

“W-wait for me!” Ruby called out as she quickly grabbed her things and chased after Weiss like a lost puppy.

And in her haste leaving her dice behind.

“...You wonder what I’m wondering?” Yang smirked at Blake who was still seated, who briefly looked over her book at her partner.

“You can replace them with dice that read nothing but one and Weiss will still bullshit her way to Ruby winning.”

“Who cares about the “what”, Blake! It’s all about the “How”,” Yang smirked as she pocketed Ruby’s dice. “


End file.
